Todo el mundo tiene que aprender a veces
by Liebesspiel Moon
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki pensó que algo tan simple no afectaría para nada su vida. Nunca había imaginado que un simple papelito podría desencadenar una reacción en cadena de tales magnitudes, y llevarle a conocer algo que, hasta el momento, era invisible a sus ojos: toda acción (por más microscopica que sea), tiene consecuencias. —Universo alterno—


**Sinopsis: **Ichigo Kurosaki pensó que algo tan simple no afectaría para nada su vida. Nunca había imaginado que un simple papelito podría desencadenar una reacción en cadena de tales magnitudes, y llevarle a conocer algo que, hasta el momento, era invisible a sus ojos: toda acción (por más microscópica que sea), tiene consecuencias. —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Notas****_:_** He vuelto a las andadas, volví para torturarlos con mis fics, equis de. Está vez, juro por la bandera de mi país que intentaré no borrar la historia. Sólo que a veces me desaliento y creo que no es demasiado bueno y eso. Empiezo está historia con nada más que fe, porque siendo sinceros con ustedes, no tengo ni idea de cómo seguirá. Sólo esperemos que resulte bien y no mueran todos al final. Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar una sola cosa, aunque lo parezca ésta no es una historia de música, seguro dirán que estoy loca, pero no lo es. No quería centrarme mucho en ese tema, pero como verán, tiene su pequeña y escondida importancia que revelaré más tarde cuando se me ocurra *troll*. Ojala pueda transmitirles la base de la historia con la mayor claridad posible.

También quiero agradecer mucho los comentarios de mis dos one-shot, alegró mucho mi triste vida (?) Además me motivo a volver y ponerme los pantalones para hacer algo más largo. Muchas gracias a los pocos que me leen, que quizá pronto sean más ¡Los amo! Y los amaré por siempre, hasta que muera. Una cosita más, quiero dedicarle la historia a mi sensei (la señorita Miss Pew) y vuelvo a prometer ante todos, que ésta vez no la borrare HAH.

ᵜ Puede ser que haya algo de Ooc.

ᵜ Siento que éste capítulo me quedo algo corto o largo, no sé. Les prometo que el próximo tendrá más lógica.

ᵜ En éste fic, Karin está a punto de graduarse, por lo tanto ya tiene dieciocho, y si me cálculos no son tan malos, Ichigo tendría unos veinticuatro, veintitrés o por ahí. Creo que eso es lo de menos.

ᵜ El titulo del fic, es de una canción de Beck.

_Ahora sí, disfruten: _

* * *

**-Todo el mundo tiene que aprender a veces- **

Capítulo I:

La gracia del cisne

_"Dicen que el aleteo de una mariposa en Londres puede desatar una tormenta en Hong Kong."_

Un fino haz de luz se revelaba contra las nubes. Como todas las mañanas, la panorámica de la ventana lograba robarle unos segundos de su día, mientras ella se concentraba en buscar con la vista quién sabe qué. Sin embargo, esa era una tarea inconsciente de su rutina. Miró hacia el exterior por el cristal de la ventana, el vidrio estaba empañado por el frio de la mañana, por lo que debería encender la calefacción.

Cuando volvió a su lucidez normal, repasó su día mentalmente. Desconectados de las órdenes de su cerebro, los dedos de sus manos se movieron a su boca. Desde los diez años, había desarrollado ese mal hábito y le era demasiado difícil abandonarlo, casi tanto como un fumador a su fiel caja de cigarrillos. Para su suerte, podía contenerse en público y sólo lo hacía cuando los nervios llegaban a una cúspide insoportable. O cuando bajaba la guardia.

Terminó de masticar sus uñas, y se odio a sí misma, por no haber resistidos a sus impulsos. Debería volver a pintarse las uñas por segunda vez. Aún sintiéndose culpable, se levantó de la cama, la tendió, y dio comienzo a sus actividades.

Más tarde ordenó todo lo que pudo su reducido departamento de un solo ambiente. Que fuera una caja de zapatos, no era un impedimento para que estuviera limpio y ordenado. Lo había estado alquilando desde hace unos meses, porque la renta le resultaba accesible y era lo suficientemente cómodo como para ella sola. Es más, no le importaba vivir en soledad, ya que todo le resultaba más fácil y se evitaba varios inconvenientes de tener otra compañía. Tenía sus tiempos, horarios y su bendita privacidad, cosas que no cambiaría por _nada_ en el mundo.

El despertador de su celular sonó firmemente a las diez y media de la mañana. Deseaba estamparlo contra la pared. Lo que decían todos era verdad, en el momento en el que elijas tu canción favorita para el timbre del despertador terminarías odiándola. Hace una semana, amaba esa canción y ahora le parecía pura mierda. Frunció el ceño, y se restregó los ojos con desgano. Se vistió rápido, con una campera robusta de jeans y se abrigo con un gorro fino de lana y una bufanda. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas los días helados de invierno, abrigarse con tres o cuatro capas de ropa y parecer un puto pingüino al caminar. Y ni hablar de cuanto los odiaba cuando el frio le calaba hasta el culo. De no ser porque tenía reservada esa misma fecha, ni loco hubiera salido de su seductora cama. No podía fallarle a su hermana, tenía que recogerla y acompañarla como había prometido. Por menos ganas que tuviese, quería mejorar como hermano mayor.

Karin Kurosaki, se iba a graduar de preparatoria. La ceremonia se llevó al cabo por la mañana, pero la fiesta se organizaría al atardecer.

Por supuesto que su hermano mayor se sentía orgulloso de ella, amaba verla dar un paso más hacia su progreso personal, y saber que ella, tendría las puertas abiertas a más posibilidades en el futuro. Y aunque no se le daban bien las palabras, él intentaba trasmitirle todos esos sentimientos. Ichigo la acompañaría a la entrega de diplomas e iría a recogerla luego de la fiesta de graduación. Que por cierto terminaría tarde, pero él no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Le resultaba demasiado extraño porqué ella le pidió, justamente, a él para que la acompañara. No era simpático, parecía asustar a la gente, y tenía una evidente cara de perro, sí, estaba consciente de ella, pero le gustaba así. Además no tenía para la cirugía estética.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó orgulloso, en el fondo, aprovechó para reírse de sí mismo, sabía que él no podría llegar a lograr algo así. Luego abrazó ligeramente a su hermana. Karin le respondió.

—Gracias, pero recuerda Ichi, cuando te digo que todavía hay esperanza para ti, es verdad, por más inútil que seas.

—Sí, creo que sí… —se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero logró retomar la palabra—, deberíamos volver ya— finalizó, volviéndole a quitar importancia.

La acompañó de regreso a la casa. Cuando ella terminó su producción de maquillaje, el peli-naranja ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala. En el momento en el que Karin, descendió por las escaleras con aquella apariencia tan esplendida, (como nunca la había visto antes) su sentido de alerta se encendió. Ahora se veía mucho más femenina, era toda una mujer. Había crecido mucho, demasiado. Ichigo, repentinamente, se sintió amenazado por éste hecho.

—Es lamentable, que ya estés tan grande— le mostró una sonrisa un tanto triste, y luego la miro a los ojos.

—Bueno, algún día tenía que crecer.

—Sinceramente, no quiero que te saquen a bailar. Ni que te toquen. Ni siquiera que te miren, pero eso está fuera de mi control.

—Creo que papá querría todo lo contrario— murmuró con algo de vergüenza ajena, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de su hermano.

**—Me parece que llegue algo temprano—dijo Ichigo, intentando cambiar el tema. No quería ni pensar _en esas calamidades. _**

**—Nah, deberías quedarte, creo que quedan unos pocas canciones antes de que termine el evento.**

Al otro segundo lo ignoró olímpicamente y se alejó hacia la mesa en la que estaban los variados tentempiés, a cuchichear con las que Ichigo suponía que eran sus amigas. Más les valían a esas niñas que no estuvieran hablando de hombres. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de meterse, pero se contuvo con mucho autocontrol. El área de invitados estaba vacía. Él se sentó al otro extremo del salón en una silla de plástico, intentando ser paciente. No necesariamente tenía que estar sentado, podía bailar con alguna chica si quería. Pero nah. Se puso a examinar el espacioso salón, la iluminación era exuberante y la decoración estaba aceptable. Tal vez le hubiera gustado vivir una situación así.

A decir verdad, estar ahí le había traído una sensación amarga de melancolía, pero no quiso enfocarse en ello. Quería dejar los recuerdos en su perteneciente lugar, en el pasado.

Llevaba apenas unos minutos sentado y ya hasta parecía un jubilado decrepito, la música no era de su gusto y le irritaba el volumen que habían puesto. Le costaba soportar los ruidos potentes, estaba viejo, quizá. De pronto, (y para su alivio) la música había cesado y como reemplazo, se escuchó una voz femenina por los parlantes del todo salón. Estaba preparado para _irse _y volver cuando todo haya terminado.

—¡Espero que la estén pasando muy bien egresados! Disfruten esto, chicos. Porque éste es su último año y los momentos así no vuelven— La voz hizo énfasis a la frase final. El peli-naranja apretó sus labios, y deseo darle una patada— ¡Por lo tanto, les dejo con esta banda increíble, para que puedan divertirse, en éstas últimas canciones!

Rukia tenía presente que eso era mentira.

_No eran increíbles, eran los más económicos. _

Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y expulsó todo el monóxido de carbono de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro, luego avanzó hacía el escenario.

Un grupo de tres gorilas, comenzaron a subir al escenario de madera. Parecían ser un grupo de rock u algo así. Se organizaron y prepararon el equipo de audio, cuando estuvieron listos, un integrante más se unió a la formación. Ichigo abrió sus ojos de par en par. O se trataba del hombre más femenino del mundo o su visión le estaba fallando. Se preguntó cuál podría ser el rol de tal mujercita, de seguro era la encargada de chequear el sonido o alguna estupidez parecida. Ella era delgaducha, pequeña y bien pálida, como un copo de nieve. Tenía piernas largas y llevaba un vestido morado, todo su ser en conjunto, daba una fuerte impresión de fragilidad. Se movía tan grácilmente como un cisne…con diarrea. Resaltaba exageradamente entre los demás integrantes del grupo. De pronto y de la nada, sacó de un estuche reforzado y macizo, un violín eléctrico. Claro, era la violinista. El cerebro del joven pudo asimilar de manera fácil la delicadeza del instrumento, con la de su dueña. Al cabo de reflexionar un rato, ese pensamiento le pareció raro hasta los tuétanos. No solía pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Sólo tocaron dos o tres canciones, pero cuando finalizó todo el espectáculo, la violinista se apoderó del micrófono.

—Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibimos hoy, tanto el grupo como yo, queremos agradecérselos. Recuerden, tienen que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, porque uno no puede imaginarse que le depara el futuro— la inflexión de su voz le resulto extraña, como si le costará hablar—, quizá alguno de ustedes sea una estrella musical ¿Por qué no? Y hablando de eso, estamos en búsqueda de un nuevo guitarrista. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero nos hace falta uno— soltó una leve risita—, así que cualquiera que quiera intentar con nosotros, es bienvenido, sólo debe llamarnos y cuadraremos algún ensayo— dictó un número de teléfono—, no se preocupen no somos exigentes ¡Muchas gracias por todo y ojala nos vean pronto con un nuevo guitarrista!

Después desmantelaron todo y la gente comenzó a irse.

A un poco más de la medianoche, Ichigo dejo a su hermana frente al portal de la casa de su padre. Ninguno de los dos articuló frase alguna. Ella le paso un pequeño papel con un número escrito. Él lo recibió y lo miro con curiosidad. Luego ella, abrió la boca para hablar:

—Deberías llamar— fue lo único que le dijo, antes de cerrar la robusta puerta de la entrada. El joven de orbes castaños quedó estático en el umbral, no tenía idea para qué utilizaría ese número de teléfono.

Recién llegado a su deplorable departamento, se quitó toda la maraña de ropas y se vistió con ropa deportiva. Era irregular con sus ejercicios, le costaba de sobremanera realizarlos todos los días, sobre todo por la pereza que le ocasionaban. Comenzó con algunas series abdominales, tríceps y bíceps. Dejo las pesas para el final. Al terminar se duchó y se tiró meditativo a su cama. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, que estaba masticándole la nuca desde que había pisado su departamento, revolvió el bolsillo de su campera y encontró al culpable. Era el papelito color rosa el que le estaba rompiéndole los cojones de curiosidad. Tomó su móvil, y lo marcó, al tercer timbre, alguien atendió.

— ¡Hola, buenas noches! —chilló esperanzada una chica del otro lado de la línea, casi lo deja sordo. Luego aligeró la voz— ¿Es por algún anunció de empleo?

—No, claro que no— refunfuñó Ichigo en respuesta. No entendía nada, deseaba cortar la línea…pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —respondió malhumorada, ¡Mierda! Esperaba ansiosa que sea por algún empleo, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—Supongo que un tipo.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba señor misterio, pero a mí me importa una mierda si eres una mujer, un chico o un travesti ¿Qué quieres?

—Emm, no sé. Mi hermana dijo que debería llamar y lo hice.

—Siento que me estás tomando el pelo… —suspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y contó hasta diez. Si el muchacho no le daba una buena razón para llamar y joder, le cortaría la garganta— ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Karin, Karin Kurosaki.

—No la conozco, pero puede que quizá me haya escuchado hoy —de seguro, se trataba de alguna adolescente del evento— ¿Tú tocas la guitarra o conoces a alguien que lo haga?

Él tardó un poco en reconocer con quién estaba hablando.

—Emm, podría decirse que yo lo hago. Pero soy un novato—se sentía como en una entrevista laboral.

—¿Sabes las notas musicales? — De pronto, la voz de la fémina se llenó de expectativa.

—Cualquiera las sabe.

—¿Puedes tocar de pie?

—Claro, no soy inválido como para no hacerlo.

—¿Entonces te gustaría integrarte a nosotros o no?

Se formó un silencio entre ambos, que se prolongó alrededor de cinco minutos.

—¿No? Bueno, que lastima— respondió la morena en un tono irritante—, de todas formas, no serías capaz. Dudo mucho que tengas la madera para esto.

—Ser un guitarrista es una estupidez., pero te dije que soy sólo un novato.

—Me alegro por ti, así llegaras muy lejos— la ironía y el sarcasmo de su voz alcanzaba niveles estratosféricos—. Hermoso como piensas, hermoso, maravilloso…— Ichigo gruñó como perro del otro lado de la línea, ella casi soltó una risotada.

—¡Mierda! Está bien, acepto.

—Mañana a las tres de la tarde en la plaza central. Te pasaré a buscar, pero… ¿Cómo sabré quién eres tú?

—Pues, tengo el pelo naranja, no será muy difícil.

Rukia se rio un largo rato ¿Se trataba de un vándalo o qué? Cuando recobró la compostura, le pregunto su nombre.

—Ichigo Kurosaki — dijo amargamente, la chica era una cabrona— ¿Tú?

—Rukia Kuchiki, nos vemos mañana. No faltes o te mandaré una bomba molotov a tu casa.

El celular cortó la llamada inmediatamente. Joder, todavía tenía que ducharse. Toda su habitación volvió al pulcro silencio de la noche. Sin saber el porqué, conservó una sensación inquietante hasta el momento de dormirse. Algo le decía que había cometido un error, y otra parte de sí, le decía que hizo bien en llamar. Intentó dormir, pero se sentía incómodo. Tardíamente, a las tres de la madrugada, cuando logró encontrar la tranquilidad mental que necesitaba, pudo entrar en el mundo de los sueños. En ese mismo instante, comenzó a llover.


End file.
